The Tale of Suki Troll
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: Sisters Poppy, Satin, Chenille, and Suki live together after the death of their mother. When the eldest is out for the day, Suki gets into trouble in...Mrs. McBergen's kitchen.


**A.N. So...yeah. Recently I've been obsessed with the original Peter Rabbit by Beatrix Potter, and as you can tell, I've decided to make a Trolls version of it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TROLLS BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS, AND THE TALE OF PETER RABBIT BELONGS TO BEATRIX POTTER! I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

Once upon a time, near a city called Bergentown, there was a hidden pod village of trolls.

In one particular rainbow-colored pod, there lived a family of four sisters.

The eldest was Poppy.

At 21 years old, she was a beautiful bright pink troll tasked with taking care of her younger three siblings.

After Poppy, there came 8-year-old Suki, and the 5-year-old conjoined twins, Satin and Chenille.

One sunny day, about two months after the three kids came to live with their sister, Poppy called them down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Suki! Good morning, Satin! Good morning, Chenille! How'd you sleep?" she asked her sisters brightly.

"Very well, thank you!" said the twins.

"Me too." said Suki, looking a bit tired.

Poppy put her hands on her hips.

"Suki...did you stay up late again?"

"No!" the hot pink troll denied instantly, but immediately backtracked when her older sister raised her eyebrows.

"...Yes," she sighed.

Poppy face-palmed.

"Suki, you know you need to sleep to get energy for the next day. I understand you want to be a DJ when you grow up, but if they stayed up late, they'd be too tired to sing, dance, and hug the day after," the bright pink troll said gently.

Suki looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Poppy..."

"It's alright. Just try to go to bed on time tonight, okay?"

The eight-year-old nodded eagerly.

After breakfast, Poppy called her sisters around her.

"Girls, since I'm sure I can trust ALL of you," here she looked at Suki firmly, "I'm going to visit Harper. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other and she's been busy with her new painting."

"But Poppy!" said Satin.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Chenille.

The pink troll smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for supper, which I'll pick up from Cookie's bakery!"

"Now remember: you can go outside to play with your friends, but DON'T GO INTO MRS. MCBERGEN's KITCHEN. That's how we lost Rosiepuff and our mother..." Every troll bowed their heads in a moment of silence for respect.

Every troll, that is, except Suki.

 _"I've heard that sob story a million times,"_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

When they lifted their heads, Poppy hugged her sisters (Suki tried to wrestle away) and headed for the door.

"I'll see you this evening!" she called, and was gone.

Satin and Chenille, who were good little trolls, went outside to find their other friends Moxie, Biggie, and Guy Diamond.

"Hey guys!" greeted the twins.

Everyone said their greetings back.

"What should we do today?" asked Biggie.

"How about we have a dance-off?" suggested Moxie.

"Nah, that's boring. Tag, anyone?" disagreed Guy.

"I was hoping we could use my camera today..." said Biggie.

The three trolls argued until a sharp whistle cut through the air.

"I got it! How about we go to Zeke's garden to pick berries?" shouted out Chenille.

"YEAH!"

And with that, they ran straight away to ask the gardener's permission.

As for Suki...well, you can probably tell that she was a naughty troll, so guess where she went?

That's right, Mrs. McBergen's kitchen!

She crawled through the window, and looked around in awe.

At four inches tall, it seemed like the kitchen stretched on for miles!

Suki immediately set to work on eating some leftover cake, some grapes, some pie...and then, feeling sick from gobbling so much so fast, she looked for parsley.

"Ooooohhhh, I'm glad I listened to Karma..." she moaned, for she learned from her brainy friend that parsley, while a bit bitter, was a stomach soother.

But going around a cookie jar, who should Suki meet but Mrs. McBergen!

McBergen, who was a chef, was cooking at her stove, but at the sight of the hot pink troll, she grabbed for her!

Suki dodged just in time, scampering around the counter at lightning speed!

"Stop, you troll! I'll eat you for stealing from MY kitchen!" howled Mrs. McBergen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Suki, who had forgotten the way to the open window she climbed in through!

The chef was furious.

Grabbing a knife, she threw it at the sickeningly happy creature hoping to get a direct hit, but instead the cutlery pinned a part of Suki's shirt to the wall!

The naughty child gasped and stared to pull!

"Nononononono..." she whimpered.

Trembling with fright, she noticed Mrs. McBergen getting closer...and closer...and closer!

With one last almighty tug, she yanked free, ripping a good part of her shirt in the process, but missing the hand by centimeters!

Suki looked around wildly, and ducked into a sink, where a ceramic pitcher was waiting.

SPLASH!

The troll gasped, and started to shiver from the sudden cold.

"D-d-does this h-have to b-b-be a q-quarter full of w-w-water?" She complained and shuddered quietly.

She listened to the ominous footsteps of the horrible chef near her.

"That meddlesome troll is probably hiding under one of these drying mugs..." McBergen muttered, turning over each one.

Suki held very still, sure that the bergen could hear her heartbeat.

All seemed to be going well.

The hot pink troll was just wondering how many drying mugs WERE there, when...her nose started to tickle.

"Ah...AH..."

Suki tried to hold the sneeze back, she really did, but the water was so cold and-

"AACHOOOO!"

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Mrs. McBergen, and the eight-year-old made a run for it.

Chef grabbed for her, missed again, and sighed.

"It's not worth it...it's just not worth it...and I need to get back to cooking for King Gristle anyway..."

And with that, she walked away, muttering to herself about how she won't miss the next time she sees the rotten creature.

Eventually, Suki took shelter in a breadbox.

She was shivering with fright and cold, not knowing how to find the open window again.

"Oh, why didn't I listen to Poppy...?" the hot pink troll scolded herself.

"I'll never get out of here!"

After a time of feeling sorry for herself, Suki decided that she shouldn't give up all hope (as she was not keen on losing her colors) and cautiously crept out of the box.

Sticking to the shadows, she eventually found a Glowfly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen an open window around here?"

The fly appeared to be thinking, but soon shook its head and flew away.

Suki crept on, a bit disappointed she didn't make any progress, but not willing to give up.

Soon, she came to the doorway to the storerooms, but a crocodillian was keeping watch.

"I remember learning about those in school! I mustn't be seen!" the eight-year-old asserted herself, using her hair to swing over the gap between the two counters on either side of the door.

The crocodillian, named Barnabus, looked up, but saw nothing.

He went back to his watch.

Suki was feeling frustrated.

"There must be SOMETHING I can use to my advantage...wait a minute...that's it!"

She attached her hair to a rafter near the ceiling ("Why didn't I think of this before?") pulled herself up, and looked around.

She could see Mrs. McBergen chopping celery on a cutting board, and right above her was-

"The window!" Suki gasped in awe.

"It's going to be risky...but it's my only chance of escape!"

With a couple deep breaths, the troll went for it!

She swung from rafter to rafter, and eventually swung herself right in front of Chef's face.

"Oh, I'll get you this time!" the horrible Bergen growled.

She reached for Suki, but the hot pink troll quickly retracted her hair and swung out the window!

"Safe at last!" the eight-year-old sighed, leaning against the wall.

But then...she realized she was in a town full of hungry Bergens!

Blanching at this train of thought, Suki started sprinting through the shadows, never stopping or looking behind her until she reached the pod village.

"Oh, what am I going to tell Poppy about my shirt?" she moaned as she jogged to the rainbow pod.

The hot pink troll burst open the door, slammed it shut, and turned...only to see Satin and Chenille sitting at the table and the eldest sibling looking disapprovingly at her.

"Suki, where have you been? I've been worried sick! And WHAT happened to your shirt?" Poppy scolded her.

The naughty troll hung her head in shame.

"I...I ripped it...in Mrs. McBergen's kitchen..."  
"What?! I told you specifically to stay away!"

"I know, but...achoo!" Suki sneezed.

Poppy's anger vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Oh...I say, you don't look well!"

"I don't feel well, either...my stomach hurts and I'm so cold and-AH-CHOO!" Suki sneezed again, more forcefully this time.

The bright pink troll stepped forward and sighed when she felt the heat on her younger sister's forehead.

"And you have a fever too. Well, if there's one thing I've learned from Dr. Plum, it's that rest, soup, and chamomile tea should help you get back on your feet."

With those words said, Poppy took Suki's hand and led her up to bed, while the twins had bread, berries, and cupcakes for supper.

* * *

Later that night, when Satin and Chenille were in bed, Poppy went to talk to Suki and give her her soup and tea.

"You do realize that this is the third shirt you've ripped this week, right?" the eldest sighed, looking at the eight-year-old.

"Yes, Poppy..."

Silence reigned while the bright pink troll spoon fed Suki her soup.

"I've been thinking about punishing you for your reckless behavior...but I decided that your frightful experience was punishment enough," Poppy spoke up again.

"Oh, it was! Being chased by Mrs. McBergen was the scariest thing!" the hot pink troll asserted vehemently.

"I AM going to have to punish you if it happens again, though-"  
"AND it won't. I'm lucky to have you!"

Suki embraced Poppy in an elongated hug time.

"I love you, Poppy..."  
"And I you, Suki..."

The two remained like that until the eight-year-old gave out a yawn.

"And now, it's time for you to get some sleep...hopefully you feel better in the morning," Poppy chuckled.

Suki laid down, her older sister tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little rascal..." was the last thing the eight-year-old heard before drifting off to the land of dreams.

 **A.N. And that's it! What do you think? Read and review!**


End file.
